William Lockwood
I did love you, Sophia. I loved you more than I ever let you know. If only I hadn't of listened to my mother then maybe we would have been together. We could have had a happy life, with many children and many more grandchildren' - William'' '''William Benjamin Lockwood '''was a werewolf and ghost in the Sophia Salvatore Chronicles. William was the one time fiancee of Sophia Salvatore. After she unexpectedly fell pregnant, he was willing to marry her quicly before the town became suspicious. His mother convinced him otherwise and had Sophia shipped off to a convent and him married to Elizabeth Fell, with whom his had four more children. William became a werewolf in 1881 when we accidently killed his wife in a blind rage. Two years later, he died after being shot by his father-in-law, while in his wolf form during a full moon. William and Sophia are reunited in 2010 after the barrier to the Other Side is broken down. William is reanimated long enough to finally come clean about everything he wished to say to Sophia before she died. He then finds peace knowing she ultimately forgives him for doing wrong by her. William was a member of the Lockwood family. Biography William was born to Benjamin and Nancy-Anne Lockwood on August 25, 1855, in the small colonial town, which came to be known as Mystic Falls. William was the second and youngest son and second-youngest child to Benjamin and Nancy-Anne after George, Jane, Margaret and before Julia. In 1864, young Sophia Salvatore came to live with the Lockwood family after her father and brothers with brutally killed during the Battle of Willow Creek. William also became the heir to the Lockwood Estate during this time when his elder brother, George, was killed in the war. It was covered up by the town council that her brothers were killed for assisting the escape of vampires and that her father, as well as several people in his service, were killed by one, or possibly more than one. William and Sophia grow up friends in the Lockwood house, both recieving an education together, along with his sisters Margaret and Julia, from their strict French governess, Madame Lenoir. They knew that it had been their families intentions to have them married when they were older. At 16, William travels North to attend university to become a lawyer. He returns in 1874 to find an older and more beautiful Sophia, with whom he falls madly in love. After several weeks of feverously courting her, William proposes to her after she is crowned Miss Mystic Falls that year. That night, they sleep together. A couple of weeks later, a doctor is called for Sophia when she begins to fall sick. William is shocked when his mother informs him that Sophia is pregnant. William immediately intends to marry Sophia as quickly as possibly before anyone else finds out about this and to spare her the humiliation of having a child out of wedlock. His mother than scolds him and tells him that she is to forget about Sophia and the child. Sophia was quickly sent away to a convent where she later gave birth and had the child secretly adopted out. During the year that Sophia is away, his mother has him married to the youngest Fell girl, Elizabeth. Sophia returns 13 months later as a guest of the Gilbert family. Although he cares deeply for Elizabeth, he can't seem to shake his feelings for Sophia. He intends to tell his wife about his love for Sophia when she announces that she is pregnant with their first child. William then decides to leave it be and try to avoid Sophia at any cost. Several months later, Elizabeth gives birth to a son, whom they name Daniel. During the Founder's celebrations in 1877, William is tested when Sophia is taken up with a patron from Louisianna, Niklaus Mikaelson, whom his mother intends to marry to Julia. One day, William catches Sophia and Niklaus sharing a secret kiss on the grounds of the Forbes estate. Telling Niklaus to leave, Sophia and William talk for the first time in months. Sophia congradulates William on the birth of his son and William unintentionally tells her that Elizabeth keeps trying to pry him into bed in order to have another child soon. Sophia asks him not tell his mother about her and Klaus' affair and ultimately tells him that they had a son together, named Matthew. William promises to keep her secret from his mother, but holds back on what he truely wants to say to her. Several weeks later, Sophia ultimately falls ill again, this time with tuberculosis. His mother reluctantly tells him that Thomas Fell says she is unlikely to survive the week. When he goes over to the Gilbert estate to say his final goodbyes to Sophia, Jonathan Gilbert says she has already died and has quickly been buried in order to stop the spread of the disease. Heartbroken, William is wrecked with guilt for the rest of his life over how he never got to apologise to Sophia for causing so much pain in her life. In 1878, William and Elizabeth have another son, Henry and in 1880, welcome twins George and Greta . One night in 1881, Elizabeth tries to coax William into bed on last time. Elizabeth tells them they must have another child. He asked are their four children not enough. Elizabeth ultimately admits that Nancy-Anne had five children and she is expecting even more from her. William tells her he already has five children and doesn't want anymore; unwillingly telling her about the child he concieved with Sophia when they were engaged. Shocked at this revelation, Elizabeth attempts to fell and William takes off after her. Trying to keep her from leaving, William grabs her by the arm and, while attempting to free herself from his grasp, Elizabeth slips and falls down the stairs to her death. William then triggers the werewolf curse that lays dormant inside every Lockwood. While trying to keep his new supernatural self a secret from the rest of the town, William hires a nursemaid to take care of his children while he focused himself on his work as a lawyer. His mother confronts him, telling him his children need him and that it's about time he finds himself a new wife who will bear him more children.William snaps and blames his mother for everything; for making Sophia leave and give up their child, for forcing him to marry Elizabeth; for being so overbearing that she thought the only way to please her was by having more and more grandchildren. William tells his mother to pack her bags and leave; stating lowly the one of the founding families may be generous enough to take her in. In late 1883, William has learned to manage his curse and turns every full moon. One night, while roaming the woods around Mystic Falls, William is shot at by Thomas Fell, who has a suspicion that werewolves were inhabiting Mystic Falls. When William bleeds out and dies, he transforms back into his human self, leaving Thomas so shocked, he doesn't breath a word of the Lockwood curse to anyone. William is buried in Mystic Falls cemetery next to his wife, Elizabeth. His four children are then ultimately brought up by their nursemaid, with the assistance of their grandmother, Nancy-Anne until her death in 1889. William is unable to settle in death, still feeling immense guilt for what he had done to Sophia and never ratifying it with her before she died. He roams the Other Side for a century and a half until the wall breaks down with the human world, allowing him to be reanimated again. William ends up coming face to face with Sophia during his return and they are both equally shocked to see each other. Sophia takes him back to the Salvatore Boarding House to change out of his old clothes and into something more modern before going for a walk around town. William asks her how she is still alive and Sophia tells him that she became a vampire after she died. She explains her life to him; her travels, her accomplishments, her memories. Sophia asks him why he came back, surely if he died he would have found peace and not have gone to the Other Side. William tells her that he had unfinished business with her; he opens up and tells her everything he wanted to tell her in 1877 before she died. He apologizes for listening to his mother and admits his love for her has lasted the decades he spent wandering. William admits he spent the better part of 150 years looking for her grave in Mystic Falls, retracing his steps for decades to try and find her and make peace. Sophia and William end up at the graveyard and Sophia tells him what she had found out about their son. She tells him that he was ultimately adopted by her uncle Marco Salvatore and his wife Alison. He grew up happy and normal in Mystic Falls, like he should have and even got a brother, Zachariah, when Marco and Alison were finally able to have a child. He married a normal girl and they had five normal children, Jacob, Luke, Emily, Lillian and Joseph. They lived happily in Mystic Falls for years until he died in 1939, an old man in his bed surrounded by his family. Before Bonnie is able to get the wall back up, Sophia is happy when William is able to find peace after apologising to her and finding out how his son grew up to be. Personality William is a loyal and caring man. He loves his family deeply and doesn't do anything to hurt them. William puts his family before anything, even listening to his mother when he knew better than to that. He agrees to forget about Sophia and marry Elizabeth even though he doesnt want to just to please his family. William is loyal to his family and doesn't everything right by them. He never goes against Elizabeth when they were married and only every hurt her when he accidentally killed her in 1881. He cared extremely for her and never wished to see her hurt, fuflling her wish of having multiple children, but gave her no more than four. William was ultimately more loyal and caring to Sophia Salvatore. When finding out she was pregnant, William immediately intended to marry her; in order to protect her from the shame of having a child out of wedlock and because he wished to be there for her and their child. William cannot seem to forget her, despite marrying Elizabeth. When Sophia returns, he still can't shake his love for her. He even goes as far as almost telling his wife that he was in love with Sophia, but decides not to when Elizabeth says she is pregnant with their first child. William keeps her happy when he finds out that she is seeing his sisters intended fiancee behind everyones back. When Sophia unexpectedly dies in 1875, William is wrecked with the guilt of never truely apologising to her for causing her so much pain through the years. Powers and Abilities *Super Strength *Super Speed *Super Agility *Super Durability *Healing Factor *Super Senses *Werewolf Bite *Full Moon *Shapeshifting *Lycanthrope Enhancement *Immunity to Silver Weaknesses *Broken Neck *Wolfsbane *Gilbert Device *Magic *Heart Extraction *Blood Loss *Decapitation *Presumably Fire *The Devil's Star *Physical Trauma Relationships Sophia Salvatore Elizabeth Fell Nancy-Anne Lockwood Name '''William: '''William is a name of German origin, meaning "Will protect". '''Lockwood: '''Lockwood is a name of English origin, meaning "enclosure forest". Quotes '''Elizabeth: ''"You love that dead Salvatore whore. Admit it. You've always loved her." ''William: ''"Yes, I do. And she died without ever knowing how I feel about her and how sorry I am to have caused her pain. Do not think you're worse off because I have to live with that pain for the rest of my life, Elizabeth. I may care for you, but Sophia will be the only woman I will ever love." (Flashback) ''"I did love you, Sophia. I loved you more than I ever let you know. If only I hadn't of listened to my mother then maybe we would have been together. We could have had a happy life, with many children and many more grandchildren" "I'm sorry." Gallery Img-thing.jpg Tumblr m7zesecZeA1rylcquo1 500.gif